Bunga, Daun, Dan Matahari
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: Pada suatu hari ada 3 Negri satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan seluruh isi dunia dan sisanya hanya beberapa negri kecil. Negri ini memiliki kerajaan mereka masing-masing, yaitu, Kerajaan Bunga, Kerajaan Daun, dan Kerajaan Matahari. bila kita simpulkan dalam Biologi, mereka dihubungkan dengan tumbuhan dan Fotosintesis.


**Title : Bunga, Daun, Dan Matahari**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSaku, slight SasuHina**

**Genre : Friendship, Fantasy, Romance.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, Crack!Pair SasuHina, Challenge fic**

**A/N : A Challenge Fic requested by Mita Karuniati. Maafkan mama Nak baru nulis  
>ini karena kesibukan kelas 12. Cuma Oneshot ringan aja XD<strong>

**.**

**. **

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu hari ada 3 Negri satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan seluruh isi dunia dan sisanya hanya beberapa negri kecil. Negri ini memiliki kerajaan mereka masing-masing, yaitu, Kerajaan Bunga, Kerajaan Daun, dan Kerajaan Matahari. bila kita simpulkan dalam Biologi, mereka dihubungkan dengan tumbuhan dan Fotosintesis. Anak dari pemimpin kerajaan Bunga adalah seorang Putri yang bernama, Haruno Sakura. Anak dari pemimpin kerajaan Daun adalah seorang Pangeran bernama Uchiha Sasuke. sedangkan anak dari pemimpin kerajaan terbesar, Kerajaan Matahari adalah, seorang Pangeran, Uzumaki Naruto. Berkat suatu takdir sang pencipta, mereka bertiga dipertemukan dan menjadi seorang sahabat. Dengan tumbuhan dan matahari, kau bisa mengendalikan hampir segalanya. Kau mendapat air dari akarmu, kau bisa menghasilkan buahmu sendiri, kau juga bisa berguna untuk makhluk hidup lain. Dengan matahari kau bisa diperlukan setiap saat, sebab, hampir seluruh isi Bumi ini memerlukan Matahari.

Datanglah waktu dimana putri dan putra mahkota 3 kerajaan besar ini bertemu satu sama lain.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura dari Kerajaan Bunga." Ucap gadis berambut pink sambil tersenyum lebar pada 2 calon teman mereka.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Balas bocah berambut Emo itu.

"Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo~ salam kenal Sakura! Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto dengan penuh tekanan dan semangat. Dilihat dari bentuka perkenalan mereka, Uzumaki Narutolah yang paling panjang kata-katanya dalam memperkenalkan diri. Ketika putra dan putri mahkota 3 kerajaan besar ini bertemu berdasar pada takdir Tuhan ini, mereka memiliki pemikiran luar biasa untuk perubahan dunia ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk menggabungkan kerajaan Bunga, Daun, dan Matahari ini menjadi satu, agar kekuasaan mereka meluas dan memakmurkan yang lainnya.

"Kau, tau, Sasuke, Naruto. Bila kita bergabung, kita bisa memakmurkan rakyat dengan kekuasaan kita, layaknya Tumbuhan yang berfotosintesis. Aku itu Bunga, Sasuke itu Daun, dan Naruto itu Matahari."

"Rencana yang bagus sekali, Sakura-chan! Aku mau demi rakyatku, ttebayo~"

"Hn, benar sekali. Orang tua dan rakyatku akan bangga denganku."

Namun, layaknya sebuah kehidupan pada umumnya, tujuan yang indah, harta melimpah, dan orang tersayang, tidak menjadikannya sempurna. Ada sebuah masalah terselip diantara persahabatan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura. Layaknya tumbuhan, Bunga yang menempel satu batang dengan daun, Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan Uzumaki Naruto jatuh cinta dengan Sakura. Namun, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak tertarik dengan cinta. Ia hanya tertarik memakmurkan kerajaannya sendiri. Lingkaran cinta ini membuat persahabatan mereka mulai retak. Ketika orang jatuh cinta, mereka akan saling cemburu satu sama lain, saling melupakan satu sama lain. Keretakkan itu juga dialami satu-satunya pangeran yang netral disini, yaitu, Uchiha Sasuke. Ketika memutuskan untuk menggabungkan kerajaan mereka bertiga, Mereka sempat beradu argumen tentang siapa yang menjadi pemimpinnya. Haruno Sakura lebih memilih memberikan tugas pemimppin pada kedua sahabatnya karena ia sebagai wanita lemah dalam hal berpolitik dan memimpin. Sedangkan Uzumaki Naruto sederhana, bijak, dan penuh cinta. Namun Uchiha Sasuke tegas, cerdas, dan berwibawa. Keduanya memiliki kriteria menjadi pemimpin dan keduanya terus saling menandai diri masing-masing sebagai Rival atau saingan dalam menjadi pemimpin 3 kerajaan besar.

Ketika waktu berlalu, persaingan sehat, dan meneyenangkan bagi keduanya pun menjadi sebuah permusuhan. Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran yang tenang dan selalu diam ini pun menjadi berubah dan berobsesi menjadi pemimpin semenjak pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya yang dilakukan Kakaknya sendiri. Persaingan yang dulu dianggap Naruto dan Sakura sebagai persaingan sehat dan menyenangkan, kini berubah menjadi persaingan menyakitkan. Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke perlahan mulai tersakiti dan mengkhawatirkannya. Sementara Sasuke malah berkeinginan membunuh Naruto karena bagaimanapun, ia harus menjadi pemimpin agar bisa membalaskan kematian orang tuanya.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto! Hentikan ini! Ingatlah, kalian itu sahabat!"

"Meski sahabat sendiri, aku akan menghapuskan ikatan kita. Aku hanya perlu menjadi pemimpin!"

"Tak akan kubiarkan itu, Sasuke! Kita tetaplah Sahabat!"

"Omong kosong!"

Melihat masalah yang semakin membesar dan menyakiti itu pun, Sakura memilih melindungi Naruto, orang yang disayanginya dari Sasuke. Tugasnya mengeluarkan Sasuke dari kegelapan dan melindungi Naruto. Tak apa bila harus dia yang mati.

'Bagaimana ini? Berpura-pura menginginkan tahta pemimpin dan dibunuh Sasuke pun tidak berguna. Karena Naruto pasti tidak akan menyerah dengan mimpinya.'

'Tuhan, apa yang harus kami lakukan?'

'Aku tak ingin Naruto menanggung ini sendirian.'

'Naruto...'

Di tengah sulitnya apa yang mereka bertiga alami, Sakura mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke mencintai Hyuuga Hinata, gadis dari Negri kecil yaitu Negri Pelangi.

"Sasuke-kun, Cu-kuplah aku ya-yang mencintaimu, lupakan am-bisimu dan kembalilah menjadi yang du-dulu." Ucap Hinata terisak.

"Tak bisa, Hinata. Hanya kau pengecualian kebencianku. Aku akan fokus pada ambisiku. Mengertilah."

"Aku a-kan se-selalu disampingmu, tapi aku akan te-tetap mengharapkanmu berubah, Sa-Sasuke-kun."

Melihat adegan itu, hati Sakura menjadi hancur. Ia tetap tersenyum dan ingin menyelamatkan sahabatnya meskipun itu tak berefek padanya.

"Sasuke-kun, meski kau bersamanya, aku mencintaimu."

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri. Berhentilah mencintaiku. Aku tak punya sahabat. Orang yang kupedulikan hanya wanitaku, Hinata. Ambisiku akan tetap berjalan."

"Kau tetap sahabat kami, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan melindungi Naruto, meski harus mencegah dan menghadapi orang yang aku cintai."

Sakit tentu iya. Namun Haruno Sakura tidak akan menyerah. Ia terus berlatih menjadi kuat agar bisa mengatasi dua kerajaan besar yang bermusuhan, yaitu Kerajaan Daun, dan Kerajaan Matahari. Sakura bekerja keras dalam mengembangkan bunga yang berfungsi sebagai obat-obatan agar dan menjadi kerajaan kuat yang menengahi peperangan mereka. Keinginan kuatnya untuk melindungi Naruto, Menangis bersama Naruto, berbagi rasa sakit bersama Naruto, menyelamatkan Sasuke bersama Naruto, dan akhirnya perasaan sayang dan melindungi itu berubah menjadi perasaan cinta pada Naruto. Pada akhirnya sang Bunga luluh dengan kehangatan Matahari dengan kebijaksanaannya, kebaikan hatinya, dan senyumannya.

"Naruto! Meski kau berisik, kau sudah membuatku jatuh padamu."

"Aku senang aku berhasil mendapatkan hatimu, ttebayo~" Sakura pun mengangguk dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Rasa nyaman menjalar pada tubuhnya ketika gadis pink itu memeluk Naruto.

"Di dunia ini aku hanya perlu bersamamu. Mari kita selamatkan sahabat kita bersama-sama."

Ucap Sakura lembut. Naruto memberikan senyuman dan genggaman tangan sebagai tanda tekad dan cintanya pada Sakura.

Saat Naruto dan Sakura sudah menikah dan menjadi pemimpin kerajaan, Raja dan Ratu yang baru saja memimpin kerajaan mereka ini mendapatkan putri pertama mereka, bernama Uzumaki Shina. Namun, takdir berkata lain, Kerajaan Daun menyerang Kerajaan Matahari secara tiba-tiba. Kerajaan Matahari yang tau ini akan terjadi sudah tak kaget lagi dan melakukan perlawanan secara seimbang dengan pasukan mereka. Naruto dan Sakura yang sama-sama kehabisan tenaga melawan Sasuke dan Hinata pun sudah sama-sama hampir roboh.

"Hah- hah-" Nafas tersengal-sengal mereka bisa terdengar dengan jelas.

"Na-Naruto-kun, Sa-Sakura-chann. Maaf, Kera-jaan pelangi ja-jadi ik-ikut campur da-dan mengganggu Sakura-chan ya-yang habis me-melahirkan hari ini."

"Tak apa, Hinata-chan. Aku yang dari kerajaan bunga juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk suami dan orang aku cintai." Jawab kedua wanita yang berstatus istri itu.

Sementara dua lelaki yang sedang penuh luka dan nafas berat ini masih mempertahankan tatapan fokus mereka.

"Kita akan sama-sama mati, Sasuke."

"Hanya kau yang akan mati. Aku yang akan menggapai apa yang kuinginkan."

"Tidakkah kau sudahi ini? Tidakkah kau lelah menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Kuatkah kau melawan kesakitanmu karena memutuskan persahabatan kita?"

"Tidak ada kata kita. Rasa sakit dari apa yang sudah kutinggalkan sudah kutelan mentah-mentah. Aku tak akan menyesal. Tujuanku hanya demi masa lalu. Dunia membutuhkan pemimpin sepertiku. Bila dunia dipimpin orang sepertimu, akan ada diriku yang lain dan Itachi yang lain."

"Dan dunia akan semakin terluka bila pemimpin mereka mempunyai kebencian. Pikirkan perasaan rakyatmu, Sasuke."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Sasuke mulai menyerang lagi dan menyayat Naruto dengan daunnya hingga Naruto terluka, namun dengan cepat dipulihkan oleh Sakura dan Bunga ajaibnya yang bisa menyembuhkan. Hinata yang melihat Perlawanan Sasuke melemah segera menghancurkan warna bunga yang dapat mengobati luka itu dan menyerang Sakura hingga terkapar.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Tak apa, Naruto. Aku sudah bilang, aku akan menyelamatkan sahabat kita bersama dan melindungi kau yang aku cintai, Naruto."

"Keh, menggelikan. Kau bahkan tak bisa melindungi Istrimu." Ucap Sasuke sarkastik. Sasuke pun melirik kepada seorang bayi perempuan yang sedang menangis.

"Anak itu akan menjadi tokoh pertama yang membangkitkan kebencianmu, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke lalu mengacungkan pedangnya pada Uzumaki Shina, anak Naruto dan Sakura.

"Awas!" Naruto dan Sakura segera maju di depan Shina yang akan ditusuk Sasuke

.

.

.

Jleb...

.

.

.

Pedang itu menembus perut Naruto dan Sakura.

"Uhuk!" Keduanya pun terbatuk darah.

.

.

.

Prang...

.

.

.

Sasuke menjatuhkan pedangnya yang berbekas darah.

"Naruto-kun- Sakura-chan- Sasuke-kun-" Ucap Hinata terputus-putus kaget dengan pemandangan di depan matanya.

Mata Sasuke melebar dan menjadi kosong sambil menatap ke telapak tangannya.

"_Namaku Haruno Sakura dari Kerajaan Bunga."_

"_Hn, Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo~ salam kenal Sakura! Sasuke!"_

Sepotong memori pertemuan mereka berputar di kepalanya.

"Tarik pasukan mundur dan kita kembali." Ucap Sasuke pelan lalu pergi bersama Hinata.

Hujan mengguyur deras sebuah keluarga yang diambang kematian ini. Naruto mencium sekilas bibir Sakura.

"Sa-kura-chan- Akhirnya kita berhasil. Aku juga senang mencintaimu."

"Oeeee...Oeee..." Suara bayi terdengar keras diantara rintikkan hujan itu.

"A-hahaha...Aku juga senang mencintaimu, Naruto." Sakura pun mencium kening putri kecilnya.

"Maafkan Tou-san, Nak. Tou-san tak dapat mendampingimu hingga dewasa."

"Oeee...Oeeee..."

"Katakan kata-kata terakhirmu pada anak-anak kita, Sakura-chan. Maaf, Aku tak bisa melindungi kebersamaan keluarga kita"

"Hm...Tak apa Naruto. Aku senang dicintai olehmu. Aku- hiks juga bahagia hanya membayangkan kebersamaan hiks keluarga kita, hiks. Shina sayang, Kaa-san harap kau dapat tumbuh menjadi anak baik. Makanlah secukupnya, jangan pilih-pilih. Tidak perlu banyak teman yang penting mereka mengerti dirimu. Tidak ada minuman keras sebelum berumur 17 tahun. Carilah lelaki seperti Ayahmu. Selamatkan sahabatmu yang bernasib seperti Sasuke. Jangan menyerah menggapai mimpimu. Bila kau gagal dalam sekolah, jangan sampai menghalangi tekadmu. Maafkan hiks kami, Shina, hiks. Akan banyak luka yang menghampirimu sebagai calon pemimpin, hiks. Naruto- maaf, aku terlalu banyak bicara."

"Hahaha, tak apa. Sakura-chan. Ne, Shina- yang ingin Tou-san katakan itu sama dengan Kaa-sanmu yang cerewet ini, ttebayo~" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Aku mencintai mu." Ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan lalu menutup mata mereka. Air mata yang mereka keluarkan pun tak terlihat bersamaan dengan rintik hujan. Tangisan bayi ditengah mereka diwarnai dengan darah mereka yang mengalir sebagai tanda cinta kedua insan membuat mereka berkorban demi buah hati mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Wakatta, Hinata."

"Ak-ku sudah memperingatkanmu, ka-kau tak akan sang-gup berjalan sendirian dan meninggal-kan me-mereka."

"Aku tau."

"Tu-juanmu juga be-rasal da-dari mereka."

"Oee...oeee..."

"Aku juga tau itu, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggendong bayi dan memeluk pinggang istrinya yang perutnya membuncit.

"Kau su-dah menang da-dan aku se-nang ka-kau kembali se-seperti dulu."

"Kecuali itu. Ragaku yang menang. Tapi yang memimpin 4 Kerajaan Matahari, Bunga, Daun, dan Pelangi inilah menggunakan prinsip Naruto. Narutolah yang menang." Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Sa-Sakura gadis yang ku-at. Di-dia melin-dungi Na-Naruto dan me-nyelamatkanmu berbekal ra-rasa cintanya yang ku-kuat pada Na-ruto."

"Hn."

"Ak-aku tak akan ka-lah ju-juga oleh kekuatan cin-ta me-mereka dalam melin-dungimu."

"Hn. Kita akan melampaui mereka." Ucap Sasuke lalu mengecup dahi Hinata.

"Shina, maafkan Tou-san membuatmu mengalami ini."

Sasuke sadar, bahwa tujuannya tidak terlepas dari kedua sahabatnya. Dan ia baru menyadari itu setelah mereka mati. Kematian mereka telah mengubahnya. Merekalah yang menang. Sasuke juga membenarkan prinsip Naruto memang tepat untuk memimpin. Semua yang terjadi ini juga tidak lepas dari kedua wanita yang setia mencintai dan mendampingi mereka.

Layaknya Sakura dan Naruto yang saling berjuang bersama, layaknya Sakura yang bangkit setelah disakiti olehnya dan menyelamatkannya, layaknya Naruto yang paling mengerti dirinya, Sasuke belajar dari semua itu. Dan Sasuke belajar dari Sakura untuk mencintai dan melindungi istrinya agar tak menanggung beban akibat kegelapan hatinya dulu. Masa lalu hanya jalan bagi dirinya menyadari sesuatu akan arti posisi dari dua sahabat mereka.

.

.

.

_**Naruto's House**_

.

.

.

.

Mata biru langit itu terbuka setelah ia mendengarkan cerita Sakura sambil memejamkan mata. Sakura datang mengunjunginya yang sedang sakit dan kekasihnya itu menceritakan sebuah dongeng biasa yang mirip dengan kisah mereka.

"Karena itu Sakura-chan, aku termasuk hebat dapat mendapatkanmu, ttebayo~" Ucap Naruto dengan nada lemah karena tubuhnya yang sedang sakit. Sakura menjitak Naruto pelan.

"Jangan memaksa bicara dan sok keren saat sedang sakit, Shannaro!. Kita pasti bisa seperti ketiga pemimpin kerajaan itu. Kita akan menyelamatkan Sasuke dari Geng gila itu, Naruto." Naruto pun menatap kearah jendela dengan warna langit sore sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, Sakura. Apa kisah kita akan berakhir seperti mereka?" Tanya Naruto pelan yang sepertinya tertarik dengan dongeng anak kecil itu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak sebodoh Putri Kerajaan Bunga itu dan kau tidak sekeren Pangeran Kerajaan Matahari, Shannaro!"

"Hah, Souka."

Sakura mendekati Naruto dan menempelkan bibirnya sekilas pada Naruto lalu mengusap pipinya yang berstatus temperatur sebesar 38 derjajat celcius itu.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Cepat sembuh agar kau bisa kembali ke sekolah. Apapun yang terjadi pada Sasuke, aku akan berada disisimu dan mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

_Gaje gila ini cerita. Ini pair NaruSaku, slight SasuHina sih. Ini Challenge fic yang berarti ini fic tantangan dari FB Mita Karuniati, jadi NaruSaku dan SasuHina bukan OTP, Nari-chan, hohoho. Mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan karena menulis fic yang bukan OTP sendiri._

_Jangan lupa review ya. Review kalian adalah BBMku /eaaaa/_


End file.
